


Three Problems Equal A Run

by 20RavenousTemptress15



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, marauders - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, James looooooves Lily, Lily deals with a lot, Peter knits, Remus eats chocolate, Running around a lake with dialouge, Running is a difficult, Sirius likes his hair, So is waking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20RavenousTemptress15/pseuds/20RavenousTemptress15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James like running.<br/>Lily needs to let off steam.<br/>Talking while running apparently helps.<br/>Who knew?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Problems Equal A Run

It wasn't unusual for the Gryfffindor Boys to wake each other up.

Between Remus being a late riser and Sirius and James being hung over, Peter has had to wake them up many a time. He was surprised when James came back in fifth year and decreed his new resolution. He was going for 7 a.m. runs every. The others laughed but, somehow, James was up at 6;45 a.m. every day. He even came back....smiling. The other marauders never thought it would turn into a problem until James started asking THEM to join him.

They all had excuses;

Remus had his chocolate and book and sleep addictions to fulfill and running would just get in the way.

Wormtail just laughed when James asked him and went back to knitting. (James didn't know it yet but he was getting a knitted running hat for Christmas. Can't have his mate freezing his ears off.)

Sirius....Sirius....Well. James had a sorry excuse for a best friend. Sirius's excuse was that he couldn't have his hair at anything less than perfect.

Surprisingly, it was Lily Evans that became his running buddy. It's a funny story actually:

Lily Evans was having an extraordinarily awful day.

1.She had only gotten an Acceptable on her Charms paper, the one she had spent 4 hours on.

2\. Marlene had gone off with some new girl, that she would most probably spend most of the night and a box of chocolate complaining about because "Why is every girl in this stupid castle obsessed with Sirius Black? I'm just as attractive as he is!"

And most importantly 3. She was almost out of eyeliner and that was just not good. She needed her sparkly Black eyeliner so that she could intimidate those beneath her.

Whenever she had a three problem bad day, she always went for a run. It came from when she used to have anger issues as a chid and her parents suggested the idea at the ripe age of 8. Apparently kicking a guy in the shins because he made fun of her eyes wasn't a good idea. Instead, to work off steam, she'd go for a run.

Later on in life, she still reverted back to her parents teaching's. Coinkly dinkly, James had decided to up his training and to start running at night too.

As the war encroached upon them, James wanted to be at his most fit as to defend those closest to him.

His day got a little brighter as he saw Lily running toward him.

"Well, what are the chances. What are you up to Evans?" James asked as he got closer to her.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Potter, not in the mood." and picked up her pace.

James matched her pace evenly and asked "What's wrong?" with concern in his voice.

Now it might have been the months in holding her feelings back (Ever since she and James had been able to manage themselves to a somewhat friend situation, she hadn't had him as a moving target that could help her blow off steam) bu she actually felt like talking to her once enemy.

She slowed down to a jog. "Well, see I have a three problem rule. When I reach 3 problems, I'll go for a run. Just to, you know, let off steam."

James nodded, "Yeah I know. I was the root of most of those problems."

Lily turned to look at him, eyebrow raised, "You knew Id go for a run after 3 problems?"

"I knew you went for a run when you had a problem. I'm quite observant, Evans." James said with a grin.

Lily smiled back and shook her head, "Yeah, well, Marlene is going to complain about your best friend.

" James looked shocked, "We didn't do anything to her! I swear. Whatever she said. We didn't do it."

Lily laughed, "No, no. it's about how every girl is obsessed with Sirius. It actually might help if you could convince him to lay off sleeping with every girl in the-"

James stopped mid and bent over holding his ribs while he laughed.

Lily glanced at him in confusion "What?"

"Lily, Sirius is about as interested in the female side of Hogwarts as Marlene would be in him," James explained, while wiping a tear from his eye, "We started that rumor a long time ago."

"Why?" asked a startled Lily.

"To stop Sirius's parents from bugging him about marrying a nice "pureblood". I guess it doesn't matter anymore. Don't tell him though. We still haven't told him it was us. Seemed better to keep him out of the dark" James answered, as he started jogging again.

"Ah yeah, I heard about the whole debacle."

"He is better off without them."James said with a finality in his voice that made Lily shiver a little. "Sorry, what were the other reasons?"

"Beg Pardon?" Lily asked. "The other two reasons that you are out her jogging."

Lily smiled a little sheepishly, "Ah, they're silly. I didn't do well on the Charms."

James perked up, "Oh hey! That's an easy fix! You can do the extra credit essay!"

Lily scowled, "The only way it'll help my grade is if I get an Outstanding."

"Luckily for you, I happen to be a Charm Master." James said with a smirk.

"Is that what you say to all the girls?" Lily asked, with a similar smirk.

James laughed, "Fair enough, but I'm serious. PLEASE REFRAIN FROM MAKING THE SIRIUS PUN! I hear it enough," Lily giggled "I would love to help you with your Charm's essay."

Lily glanced sideways, "I thought you were a Transfiguration man?"

"I'm a man of many hats." James said with an easy grin.

"Can a hat fit on the mass of hair on your head? I mean, how does an Afro get that bad?" Lily asked.

James stopped in his tracks and out a hand to your heart, "Here I am, helping you with your problems, and now, I'm honestly just feeling attacked right now."

Lily laughed and started walking towards the castle, "Thanks, the talk really helped."

James jogged until he kept in step with her pace, "What was the last problem?"

Lily looked down, "Ah, I ran out of my eyeliner."

James glanced down at her shamed form, "You are joking, right?"

Lily glowered up at him, "It's at that annoying part where it's useless but it looks like it has use. I need it to intimidate underlings."

James just shook his head as he opened the castle door, "I'll never understand birds,"

Lily glared at him and he held up his hands and signaled at her to be quiet, "However I'm sure if you ask nicely Sirius would let you borrow his."

Lily smiled at him. "Thanks."

James smiled, "I'd love to do this again sometime."

Lily glanced at him, a small smile gracing her face, "Yeah me too."

James looked startled and then smiled wider, "Say, what are you doing at 7 tomorrow?"


End file.
